1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tool driving and impacting devices and specifically for a hand-held forming/framing hammer.
2. Background
Hammers are well known in the construction and framing trades. They have been used by skilled and un-skilled works for centuries and they continue to evolve. One aspect of a modern hammer is that it must be able to be used in a back-to-front striking motion as well as a side-to-side striking motion. Hammers must also be able to be used to hit a target object perpendicularly as well as at an oblique angle.